gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bismarck Avenue
Bismarck Avenue is an avenue in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, located in Algonquin, Liberty City. Description The avenue starts in the north at an intersection with Vauxite Street, Walnut Way and San Juan Road in East Holland, and runs directly south, passing through the areas of Lancaster, Middle Park East, Hatton Gardens, Lancet, Easton, Lower Easton, Chinatown and coming to an end at an intersection with South Parkway running along the edge of The Exchange and Castle Gardens. .]] from the south with the GetaLife Building looming over it.]] Along the road are various landmarks, buildings and features, including Cleethorpes Tower, Columbus Cathedral, Zirconium Building, Grand Easton Terminal and GetaLife Building. It also runs past an intersection with Kunzite Street which connects to the Algonquin Bridge. At the northern end of the road, the avenue has has access to the west entrance of the East Holland Police Station. After the intersection at Manganese Street adjacent to the Columbus Cathedral, the road is divided in two with decorative trees running down the center of the road, akin to the real-life Park Avenue in New York City along this particular stretch. This continues until reaching the north side of the Grand Easton Terminal where a large sculpture presents the termination of the road on Jade Street. The road continues almost completely inline at the other side of the station on Hematite Street. At Emerald Street, the road once again shifts slightly east continuing on through Chinatown toward The Exchange where it terminates on a steep slope at South Parkway. The road continues onto Flatfish Place. The entire street is a 2-lane road flowing in both directions and connects to 23 streets - almost all horizontal streets of the Algonquin alphabetical system, namely A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S and T, U and V, missing out letter I, and falling short of W and X. While its stretch is technically longer than both Albany Avenue and Columbus Avenue - the second and first longest, respectively, Bismarck Avenue is broken up into 3 "sections" and, even when combined, only places third. It is likely based on Manhattan's Park Avenue, given where it passes through, particularly in the Lower Easton area of Algonquin, which appears to be based on Park Avenue's notable Grand Central Terminal stretch. Intersections Landmarks *Bismarck Avenue Building (on Jade Street) *Cleethorpes Tower (between Nickel Street and Manganese Street; entrance on Columbus Avenue) *Columbus Cathedral (between Manganese Street and Lorimar Street; entrances on Columbus Avenue) *Easton Medical Center (between Jade Street and Algonquin Bridge) *East Holland Police Station (between San Juan Road and Topaz Street) *GetaLife Building (within the Grand Easton Terminal complex) *Grand Easton Terminal (between Jade Street and Hematite Street) *Middle Park East Police Station (corner of Obsidian Street) *Panoramic Towers (corner of Lorimar Street) *Zirconium Building (corner of Jade Street) BismarckAvenueBuilding-GTAIV.jpg|Bismarck Avenue Building, Easton CleethorpesTower-GTAIV.jpg|Cleethorpes Tower, Hatton Gardens GetaLifeBuilding-GTAIV.png|GetaLife Building, Easton StateBuilding-GTAIV.png|State Building, East Holland ZirconiumBuilding-GTAIV.png|Zirconium Building, Lancet ColumbusCathedral-GTAIV.png|Columbus Cathedral, Hatton Gardens LancetHospitalCenter-GTAIV.png|Easton Medical Center, Lancet EastHollandPoliceStation-GTAIV.png|East Holland Police Station, East Holland GrandEastonTerminal-GTAIV.png|Grand Easton Terminal, Easton MiddleParkEastPoliceStation-GTAIV.png|Middle Park East Police Station, Middle Park East Notable Businesses *Perseus (corner of Pyrite Street) *The Libertine Hotel *Rimmers *Superstar Café *Bull Emic *S1ZER0 *Underground Gun Shops Collectibles *One Grenade - Located between Calcium Street and Diamond Street *One Armor - Located between Manganese Street and Nickel Street *One Flying Rat *Two First Aid Kits **One located between Garnet Street and Hematite Street. **Another located between Jade Street and Kunzite Street. *An NRG-900 can be found for Stevie's Car Thefts near the intersection with Topaz Street Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The avenue is mentioned during Blood Brothers. Gallery Getalife-building.jpg|Another view of Bismarck Avenue from the south, looking towards the GetaLife Building and Grand Easton Terminal. BismarckAve_GTACW.jpg|'Bismarck Avenue' in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Trivia *Bismarck Avenue is misspelled as "Bismark" in the mission Blood Brothers when mentioned by Francis McReary and the subtitles are on. *Like other avenues of Algonquin, Bismarck Avenue is named after a state capital of the United States, specifically , . References Navigation }}de:Bismarck Avenue es:Bismarck Avenue Avenue, Bismarck Avenue, Bismarck Avenue, Bismarck Category:Streets in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin